


An Ass So Fine

by Perversions



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Ass Play, Ass to Mouth, Multiple Orgasms, Other, Overstimulation, Rimming, Rope Bondage, Shibari, Shiro gets spoiled
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 04:59:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14927586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perversions/pseuds/Perversions
Summary: Shiro gets his ass eaten because he deserves it.





	An Ass So Fine

**Author's Note:**

> that's the description, guys. i can't think of anything else to explain it. everyone wanted a piece of shiro getting his ass eaten, and he deserves it. that man deserves it, man, and i wish i was the one doing it. that ass. DAT. ASS.

His arms were starting to ache with how long they were stretched above his head. They were tied to the two top corners of the bed and he couldn’t pull them down to release the ache. The worse part about it was that his cheek was pressed against the bed—it made his neck ache something terribly and he knew he would feel it in the morning. Shiro was situated on his knees with his ass up in the air, so he knew there was no chance of him relieving the feeling. Whenever he tried, the grip on his hips would tighten—he wasn’t going anywhere any time soon.

Shiro whimpered and tried to make himself comfortable. His neck would hurt in the morning, but it would be worth it. There was a sheen of sweat covering his body and it soaked into his sheets. Not only that, but his cum had splattered on it countless times—Shiro lost count after the fifth one.

Pleasure hummed through his body in small pulses, like the bass of a song the vibrated through him.

“Stop, stop, stop!” Shiro moaned and pressed his face against the sheets. “I-I can’t cum anymore…!”

A voice laughed, and it sent a shudder up Shiro’s body. “Don’t say that. I’m sure you can cum again if you tried hard enough.”

Shiro knew that he wouldn’t be able to cum again even if he wanted to. His legs were shaking beneath him, ready to give out at a moment’s notice. That wouldn’t happen, and he knew that it wouldn’t—his companion had a tight grip on him and wouldn’t let him fall. Shiro wished that he would be given a break, even if it was a little one. All he needed was a few minutes, that’s all.

A tongue prodded against his loosened hole, pushing past the rim and delving inside. Shiro cried out and clenched his hands into fists. He pressed back against the penetration, trying to get it in deeper. Even if he was sensitive and couldn’t cum again, he wanted the sensation. There was no better feeling than being prodded open and explored through the deepest part of him.

“O-oh…” His cock twitched between his legs, pulsing with every push the tongue did into his body. Shiro would have touched himself if his hands were free. He yearned for the friction of the sheets against his cock, but he knew he wouldn’t be allowed to do so.

“You’re so fucking hot,” his companion muttered. A sharp slap was delivered to Shiro’s ass, pulling a yelp from his lips. “You taste and smell so good, too.”

Shiro whimpered as he felt pressure behind his balls. He didn’t need to know that his partner was taking a good whiff of his smell, pressing their nose against him. “Please… Please…!”

“What is it that you want, Shiro? You gotta use your words if you want something, big boy.”

The tips of his ears became bright red and his temperature started to rise. Shiro knew his entire body was flushed with his embarrassment more than the glow of sex. Saying what he wanted was difficult—his words always managed to get lodged in his throat whenever he tried, and he could never force them out.

“Please keep fucking me with your tongue…” Shiro muttered.

Another slap was delivered to his ass. “Louder, baby.”

With a cry, Shiro moaned, “Please keep fucking me with your tongue!”

There was that laugh again that was both pleasing yet cruel all at the same time. “Good boy. I’ll give you what you want.”

Shiro spread his legs wide as the tongue was back to his ass, stretching him even wider. His eyes rolled to the back of his head as he fucked himself back against the appendage. It felt so long since he had let himself go like this. He wished he could do anything else to make himself feel even more pleasure. Shiro had to dig his fingers even harder into the sheets to keep himself from breaking free from the ropes—not that he believed he could break them. They were wrapped tightly around his wrists and wouldn’t yield from the force he pulled at them.

Deep down, Shiro loved it all.

He loved being tied up and taken to the next level of pleasure. While he was bound by ropes and strong hands, he had to completely surrender to the will of his companion. They could take him further than he could ever bring himself to. Shiro could finger himself open, stroke his cock until it was raw, fuck himself on the biggest dildo he owned, and it still wouldn’t be enough. He would constantly search for that level of feeling to no avail.

Besides, there was something intimate and sexy about being eaten out by someone.

Shiro fucked back against the tongue and whimpered as it delved deeper inside him. It touched the places that he never thought a tongue would ever touch. It curled and prodded at all his sensitive walls while hands slapped at his ass and thighs. Shiro could feel his cock twitching and leaking onto the sheets. There didn’t seem to be an end to what his cock was willing to do to feel good.

“You’re crying out so much. And the way you keep fucking yourself back onto my tongue? Keep doing that, baby—I like it when you show how needy you are.”

He whimpered as he felt his cheeks be split apart and a glob of spit hit the center of his hole. It was so filthy and dirty—Shiro _loved_ it.

The tongue was back in his hole again and Shiro rode back against it. He whimpered and cried out with how deeper it dived into his body, curling up against his sensitive walls. Shiro cried out as fingers dipped into his ass and spread him even more. He humored an idea of the tongue pressing even further into him, but he knew it wasn’t possible. That didn’t mean Shiro couldn’t imagine it going deeper and pressing against his prostate like the fingers that were prodding against it.

“F-fuck…” Shiro tugged at the ropes binding his wrists. “I’m gonna cum again…!”

“Good. I want you to cum again—you deserve to feel good.”

Shiro was drowning in all the pleasure. It felt like he needed to come up for air, but there was no end to what he was feeling. He always felt like he was close to breaching the surface just to drown once more. As exhausting and terrifying as it was, Shiro felt so _good_ and he didn’t want it to end. If it ended, he knew that he would need to go back to the real world and he didn’t want that—he wanted to stay in this blissful state all night.

But all good things had to come to an end and Shiro could feel it in the way his balls pulled up into his body—in the way the tight and heated coil in his stomach finally released and pulsed through him.

Shiro’s vision whited out as he cummed, expending his load onto the sheets. His entire body twitched as he went through the tremors of his orgasm. Gray eyes had rolled to the back of his head and his hands had clenched into fists. Behind him, the tongue was still lapping at his abused and swollen rim. Fingers were still deep in his ass, assaulting his prostate and stretching him even wider.

“I can’t…” Shiro muttered, his voice hoarse. “Please stop… I just can’t…”

He heard a chuckle again and Shiro couldn’t believe how it sent a pleasurable tremor through his body, magnified by his post-orgasm bliss. “Well, you better get used to it, because it’s going to happen again.”

Shiro was going to die from this pleasure and he wouldn’t care at all.

**Author's Note:**

> i kept it as ambiguous as possible. feel free to imagine whoever you want eating shiro's ass while he's vulnerable and unable to move. have fun, everyone!
> 
> check me out on [twitter](https://twitter.com/perversionsao3/) or [tumblr](https://perversionsao3.tumblr.com/). talk dirty to me on [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/perversions).


End file.
